runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Raughju's Dream Patch (Dungeon)
Major Details *You can find two altars in the cave. One is in the middle of the cave, where there's several level 103 Zombies and a couple of level 70 snakes called, Alv'skins. The other altar is near Esyv'n. Although you only get gain 7 prayer points each time you prayer-at it. *There's a long and wide corridor between the two altars. With five level 20 Zombie monkeys wondering around. You may also find some Snake weed patches in the corridor; made by Esyv'n. *There's a small summoning obelisk near the altar. Extra Features *You can visit the deepest floors of the dungeon once a day defeating some of the "Banned Artefacts". And receive 200-1,800 experience in slayer; And varied amounts of super restore(4)s for each floor. *There's a chest near the altar where Esyv'n is. Which can only be looted once a day, granting free items and 200 Thieving experience. *You can make some Tribal explosives within the dungeon. As well, few other unique potions can be made only in the dungeon using the Herblore skill. *You can dig random areas in the corridor and junction part of the dungeon, and obtain 1 or 2 does potions (level 1 - 30 only) or life-reviving seeds. Scroll to the bottom of the page for a list with more information Click here for more information about making "Tribal explosives" History Raughju Raughju was a man that had more knowledge about medical and Herblore related stuff more than others did. At the end of the second-age, there was a battle between Spiritual Tribes of the Sky in the center, west, east and south side of Karamja. The north tribe was vanished by Marimbo, due to their activities giving out bad effects to other tribes. Raughju helped the Spiritual tribe of the west sky, making several potions with unique aid effects and life-reviving seeds. Giving the "western tribe of the sky" a big advantage, until his death. Raughju's death After a couple of years of the battle between the tribes in Karamja, the "eastern tribe of the sky" took Raughju has hostage after their victory against the "center tribe of the sky". Lead death to Raughju during the invasion of the southern tribe. Raughju was also forced to make thousands of life-reviving seeds and some of his unique potions, which were buried before the southern tribe could take them at the time of the southern tribe's victory defeating the eastern tribe. Fourth Age Since the beginning of the Fourth age, Esyv'n managed to enter the dungeon. He was able to survive in the cave for nearly 350 years (since he entered the dungeon). Even though he's known to live almost 350 years (Esyv'n is 387 years-old), the time in the dungeon sometimes pass away fast, and also sometimes slow. Due to that, it is unknown how long Esyv'n lived. After 4 years living in the cave, he mastered the workings of "Tribal explosives". And used them for expanding the dungeon, revealing the "Artefact of the sacred northern sky". Known as the Banned Artefact. List (extra features) Banned Artefact You are able to bank before every floor (drops are sent to bank automatically). Chest loots (requires 70 thieving) Category:Dungeons